narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mind Body Demolition Technique
|image=Mind Body Demolition Technique.png |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Mind Body Demolition Technique |english tv=Mind Body Demolition Jutsu |viz manga=Mind Body Demolition Jutsu |game names=Mind Body Demolition Jutsu |other names=Mental Destruction |parent jutsu=Psychic Arts |jutsu classification=Hiden~Yamanaka Clan, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Otohime Watatsumi/Post-Timeskip, Otohime Watatsumi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Mind Body Demolition Technique is possibly the easiest Psychic Art technique to use. It is so easy that Otohime is capable of using it on a whim. However, despite how easily Otohime can use it most members of the Yamanaka Clan still consider this a very difficult technique to use because of how powerful one's mind has to be to use it. In fact, Otohime is the only the second shinobi to master this technique within the past fifty years. Description This technique can be activated in one of two ways. Either through physical contact or eye contact. When one of these ways is achieved the user molds a tiny portion of their chakra into yin energy and uses it to create a metaphysical link between the user's mind and the mind of the target. The yin energy that the connection is made of flows in only one direction. This means while the user can harm the target, the target cannot do the same. Once the connection is created, the Yamanaka Clan member uses their consciousness to overwhelm the target's mind. The moment this happens the target will experience a level of pain that they previously thought was impossible as the effects this action start to affect. Overwhelming the target's mind with one's consciousness allows the user to perform a psychic attack. A psychic attack is a special kind of attack that targets the foe on a mental and spiritual level instead on a physical level. The injury caused by the psychic attack will cause the target's mind to shut down for a brief second. This can cause loss of conscious during those few short seconds, mental scarring, and forgetfulness. While it will take all of a user's chakra and leave them in a very vulnerable state some practitioners are capable of shutting down the mind for good, killing their target. Once the psychic attack has ended the metaphysical connection between the user and the target will break, making it impossible to use the same link more than once. This means that in order to use it again a user must use more of their chakra to create the link again. When Otohime uses the technique through her Mind's Eye's stronger "touch" it can become a lot stronger capable of modifying, attacking, or shut down any upper brain functions, which allows for the use of more focused and specific types of psychic attacks. Variants Mind Break Mind Break is an application of Mind's Eye combined with the Mind Body Demolition Technique that allows her to "touch" a target's mind with a stronger touch to cause psychological breakdowns. This could be caused by tactics like forcing opponents to relieve any and all mental physical pain they have ever felt all at once or bringing to the surface traumatic memories. How effective Otohime is depends on the willpower of the subject. The stronger their will is the harder it will be and the longer she will have to maintain contact for the application to be effective. Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Psychic Arts